A Little Brothers Gift
by roo17
Summary: It's Ace's birthday and Luffy doesn't what to get him...Will he give him a gift and what will it be? AcexLuffy.


_**A Little Brothers Gift**_

Luffy woke up just like it was any other morning, slowly, lazily. He dragged his feet across the messy floor covered in toys and over to the small wooden dresser that stood by the door. It had two small drawers at the top and three big drawers beneath the smaller ones. He clumsily opened up the second big door and grabbed a red shirt and blue shorts, dropping them as soon as they left the drawers length. Luffy was not a morning person at all. He wasn't all hyper until he had his breakfast that Ace made him every morning. Luffy picked up his clothes half awake and drugged over to the bathroom where he, like all kids, had a routine. First he would change out of his pajamas and into his clean clothes; he'd put on deodorant (Ace had made him start wearing this about a month ago.), then he'd brush his teeth, and brush his hair, which took about a minute. And last but not least he'd use the toilet like every human does. He washed his hands and made his way down stairs, hoping breakfast was done already. He entered the kitchen and sure enough, the breakfast and Ace was already on the table. Luffy sat down in front of his plate and began to eat before remembering he should wake Ace up. He ate his breakfast quickly and finally woke Ace up, who had fallen asleep with his face in his half eaten breakfast. Pieces of food fell off his face as he woke up and stared at Luffy who was staring right back at him.

"………What?"

"I don't know. I just felt like staring is all." Luffy said walking towards the clock that stood by the door. Ace wiped the food off his face and watched curiously what Luffy was doing. Luffy looked at the clock, which told the time of 9:00. Wow, he had actually gotten up earlier than usual. Then, for some reason, his head turned towards the calendar almost as if the calendar was calling out to him. He walked over to it and looked at the words that were written on today's date.

_January 1__st__: Ace's 13__th__ Birthday!_

Luffy stood there wide-eyed, finally remembering what they did last night. They had stayed up all night lighting fireworks until the big aerials were launched. They put away their fireworks and ran to Ace's favorite training spot: a nice grassy cliff that had a wonderful view of the ocean. Luffy and climbed onto Ace's back as they watched the fireworks burst in the air, leaving different colored streaks behind them. Luffy stared in awe as Ace stared at Luffy who was so happy. Ace smiled and looked at the aerials, thinking of Shanks as he did. It had been three years since Shanks left and not one day passed without Luffy talking about how much he missed him. Ace had to admit, he did miss that pirate a little. After all, Shanks was the one saved Luffy's life from the sea monster.

Luffy came back to reality and looked at Ace who had fallen asleep again. What was Luffy gonna get Ace? He didn't plan what he was gonna get Ace ahead of time and he didn't know what Ace even wanted! Luffy started to panic and he ran out the door, hoping to find something Ace would like in town. Luffy ran to the first store he saw and quickly looked around.

Nothing.

Dang! Maybe the next store will have something he likes? He ran to the next store.

Nothing.

Still nothing? But that's okay, right? There were still a lot of stores left and still the whole day to search…He ran to the next store.

Nothing.

To the next store.

Nothing.

He ran into two more stores.

Nothing.

It was dusk, almost dark now and Luffy had run through every store in the town, but found nothing. He should go pick up the cake from Makino. Luffy walked into the bar quietly, having no trace of happiness in him.

"Hi, Luffy! What's wrong?" Luffy grabbed the cake and sighed.

"I can't find Ace a present…" Makino frowned for a second, but then snapped her fingers.

"I know! Give him something from your heart! Like a home made card or a home made gift!" Luffy thought about and knew right away what to give Ace. He smiled and ran out the bar waving to Makino.

"Thanks Makino!" He ran home thinking about his gift to Ace. Would Ace like it or would he hate it? Luffy shrugged this idea off and ran inside the house only to find Ace sitting at the table tapping his foot.

"Where the hell were you, Luffy?! I woke up and you were gone the whole day! Even Makino didn't know where you were!" Luffy set the cake on the table and hugged Ace.

"Sorry for making onii-chan worry! Happy Birthday!" Luffy placed his small hands on Ace's cheeks and brought their faces closer until their lips gently met. Shocked, Ace tried to pull away but soon gave in, kissing Luffy back. Luffy's lips were so…soft…just like the rest of him. His hands were soft, his hair, his lips, his face, his back…

Ace pulled apart for a breath of air, looking away from Luffy as he did.

"Luffy, what the hell was that?"

"It was my present to you since I couldn't find one…did Ace not like it?" Ace swore under his breath. He knew Luffy had felt this way about him for a while and Ace felt that way about Luffy too, but this was wrong in so many ways. They were brothers and they, well Luffy, were certainly to young to be kissing! It was okay for 13-year-old boys but 10? But these thoughts were soon erased from Ace's head as Luffy pressed his lips onto Ace's one more time, hoping Ace would like his present…and Ace did like his present.

Ace pulled away and looked at the birthday in front of them. He grabbed at match and lit each candle until all thirteen were lit. He grabbed Luffy's hand as they looked at the cake.

"Make a wish, Ace!" Ace closed his eyes and blew out the candles, earning an applause from Luffy who was dying to eat some cake.

Ace's wish had already come true as soon as his and Luffy's soft lips met once again in a long passionate kiss…

_**Er…that sucked…sorry…I didn't mean to screw it up!! Forgive me! R&R please…Thanks.**_

_**Ivy the Vine~**_


End file.
